warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grail of the Imperium
The Grail of the Imperium is a loyalest chapter of the Adeptius Astarties. It is a successor chapter to the Dark Angles. Like their father chapter the Grail of the Imperium is a fleet based chapter. It was founded after the destruction of Caliban. the chapter specializes in fleet combat and shock tactics. The are effective at overwhelming their enemies with lesser numbers, hitting hard, fast, and strategically. They prefer to make the battle lean in their favor as fast as passable to prevent battles getting to ling and drawn out. The ships in the chapter's fleet are heavily armed, armored, and fast. In ship to ship combat the most used and favored tactic utilized by the chapter, is to rundown an enemy ship using light cruisers. These ships will flank or chase down and enemy vesicle before crippling said ship, by destroying it's engines, main batteries, and life support systems. this allows the heavier cruisers to catch up with the enemy ship. The heavy cruiser, along with the light cruiser, will destroy the enemy ship if need be, but in most cases the chapter ships will attempt to board the ship and plunder any goods that are found before destroying the craft, or if there is a neat by planet, they will simply wait, or force, the crippled ship to crash down to the surface before of planet below before salvaging anything of value from the wreckage. Attacks are rarely executed at random and are almost always planned out a head of time. Raids and attacks are only carried out on xeno ships or that of thoughts who have turned away from the light of the Imperium and denounce the Emperor. Planned attacks are usually targeted at ships transporting valuable goods, especially gold and precious metals. However there attacks are not just limited to just fleet based combat, xeno and traitor mining colonies have fell victim to ruthless raids conducted by the Grail of the Imperium. Heavily defended storehouses have been looted dry, and colonies left defenseless after the chapters raids. Raids happen very suddenly, giving little to no time to prepare. Many xeno, mutnats, and traitors are killed in these raids whether they are fighting back or not. Anything of value that is not heavily bolted down or well hidden are taken by the attacking Astarties. After a mine or colony, the chapter will not return for a many number of years. This is so that any survivors will be able to rebuild and restock what has been broken and stolen. Usually the time in between raids are so long that most who have lived through the initial attack would have already died do to old age. This long amount of time also eases the colony into a false cence of security, leaving the colony once again ill prepared when when the Grail of the Imperil raids again. The Grail of the Imperium is one of the most, if not the most wealthiest chapters in the Imperium. The chapter hordes mass amounts of precious metals, with gold and priceless stones being being the most treasured. The horde is heavily guarded deep within the the chapters Emperor Class Battleship. The massive ship is the chapters holy temple to the Emperor and there for is always under the escort by the bulk of the chapters armada. Because of the great amount of wealth at the chapters disposal, they are able to afford the newest and best technology, vehicles, armor, and weapons that the Adepts Machanicus can provide, and in a reasonably large amount. Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding